opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Imagine A World Without Israel
by user Layla http://thehillchronicles.com/2007/02/14/imagine-a-world-without-israel/ http://thehillchronicles.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/02/jf_photo68x68.gif Joseph Farah is a conservative Christian Lebanese - American journalist with over 30 years of experience. He was born and raised in New Jersey and is married to Elizabeth Farah. He is also the founder of WorldNetDaily (WND), for which he writes a daily commentary. In addition to directing the news-gathering operation at WorldNetDaily, he is also a nationally syndicated radio talk-show host and nationally syndicated columnist. His radio service contains a variety of shows focusing on current affairs as well as topics on conservatism, liberalism and Christianity. However, on December 20, 2005 Farah announced he was "calling it quits on his national radio show next year" with the last day on January 13 2006. Farah said this was to spend more time with the WND website & his family. He is also the founder of ShopNetDaily where books on Christianity, politics, and other world issues are sold. Al-Jazeera calls Farah the world’s biggest Arab Zionist because of his support for Israel. I suggest you listen to the the below audio’s of Farah who was an invited speaker at the Strategic Convention at Koinonia Institute in 2006. His speech was entitled," Imagine A World Without Israel." Koinonia Institute ( Koinonia: Greek word meaning "fellowship"): > > Joseph Farah: Imagine A World Without Israel - Part 1 http://www.khouse.org/6640/currentbroadcast/ Listen to Part 1 » > > Joseph Farah: Imagine A World Without Israel - Part 2 > > http://www.khouse.org/6640/currentbroadcast/ Listen to Part 2 » Here is the proof that Al-Qaeda leadership is fully cognescent of Israel’s rights to the land and God’s specific role for the Jews. This comes from a Al-Qaeda report dated, July 2005, from and Arabic website called The Tip Of The Camel. You will not be able to find it by the title because it is in Arabic. Joseph Farah had this site translated into English and here is an excerpt of that report: > Isreal’s sin is not fearing God. Israel lacks the faith to fight for the land God bequeated it. The Jews are willing to compromise with God’s promise by giving up the land of Israel piece by piece. ''' Thats what Al-Qaeda believes. ''' > The Jews are unwilling to make the necessary sacrifices to achieve the goal God set before them. To this day the Jews have not learned that God grants victory only to those who struggle for victory. Jews unlike Muslims show they do not fear God or recognize him as the moving force in the universe. Instead they are more concerned with what man thinks. For this reason the Jews find it easier to break the "COVENANT" between God and Abraham, which awarded the land of Israel to the Jews "FOREVER". ''' > > '''Israel’s willingness to compromise with its enemies is not only the reason for its contempt against the Jewish state it also gives the Arabs an opportunity to be God’s vehicle to DESTROY THE JEWS. Isn’t that staggering that Israel’s enemies are more aware of Gods plan for them than they are? As a noted Jewish scholar stated, "We have forgotten G-d." Joseph Farah says that Jews are more dependent on the United States as their savior than the G-d of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob. As a Christian I am well aware of Biblical prophesy and Gods ultimate dealings with His people, the Jews. The first Holocaust claimed one out of every three Jews, sadly the next Holocaust will take two out of every three Jews. How sad. I want to applaud Joseph Farah for his fearless stance and commitment to putting forth the truth amidst all the propaganda that comes out of the Middle East. Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 15, 2007 Category: Middle East Opinions Category: Israel Opinions Category: Terrorism Opinions Category: Culture Opinions Category: Religion Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.